The Best Is Yet To Come
by jacobs-lil-giggles
Summary: Stacy has a bad love life, but then she meets and falls in love with her best friend, Randy Orton in their Junior year. They have an amazing summer, but when Senior year rolls around, things get complicated. Full summary & list of characters inside!


Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story, I decided to discontinue my other stories, I'm terribly sorry if you were reading them, but I just kind of lost interest, lol. But this one I'm definitely gonna stay on top of. I'm seriously into this one. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Summary: Stacy has a bad love life, but then she meets and falls in love with her best friend, Randy Orton in their Junior year. They have an amazing summer, but when Senior year rolls around, things get complicated. Bad at summaries, just read and find out! (: Stacy/Randy, Lita/Jeff, Torrie/CM Punk, Cody Rhodes/Gail Kim, John Cena, Christian, Edge, Kelly Kelly, Shelton, Candice, AJ Styles, Melina, Ted Dibiase, Chris Masters possibly more.

Disclaimer: I do not own these people. They are property of themselves and the WWE. I also did not make up the High School. I actually attend it, lol. So don't sue me! Ahah (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: The Beginning

Stacy sighed as she pushed open the heavy doors to Sierra Vista High School once again. It was the middle of Junior year, the seventeen year old blonde was somewhat happy with the way her life was. She had an okay home life, although parents were a tad bit intolerable. Her grades were acceptable, not as good as she hoped for, but acceptable. And she had amazing friends, friends who would always back her up and support her, no matter what.

She also had a boyfriend. But he screwed things up. His name was Chris Masters, bad boy of the school, very well educated, but extremely perverse and twisted when you meet him personally. He abused Stacy; physically, verbally, and emotionally. He honestly made her life a living hell. She had already had enough of him, but she was scared to leave him, fearing what he would do to her if she did. So she kept quiet. He was pretty much the only bad thing in her life. He made things extremely hard.

She entered her first period class, science. Little did she know, that today would be the day that she would meet HIM.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She sat down at the table next to her friends; Melina (the snobby looking, but very sweet caring friend), Paul London (The nerdy, but fun loving math wiz), AJ Styles (technology geek, but an awesomely funny guy), and Chris Sabin (he was weird, but just as sweet and funny as Paul and AJ.)

Stacy pulled out her science composition notepad and began the warm up on the board. Melina and Paul Just sat across and eyed her for a few moments before Melina spoke.

"Stacy, we have to talk about your relationship with that jerk face Chris."

"Why?" Stacy asked without looking up from her pad.

"Seriously Stacy," Paul huffed, "you know he is treating horribly. We can all see it. Don't give us that nonchalant 'I don't know what you guys are talking about' ignorant crap. We know what's going on."

Stacy now glared over her notepad into his eyes. "We're fine, he treats me great. You guys just have the wrong idea."

Melina crossed her arms and Paul just sighed. That's when HE walked in. Randy Orton. He and Stacy never really talked or got acquainted with one another. He just knew her friends on the other side of the classroom. Their friends in common were Melina, AJ, and Chris Sabin.

Randy sauntered over to the opposite side of the room from where he sat to say hi to his pals.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed and hi-fived them. He glanced over at Stacy. "Hey doll face."

He gave her a friendly gleaming smile as she blushed a bit. "Hi," she responded.

He stared at her for a moment more and turned back to the guys and started their mindless chatter.

Stacy got up to turn in her warm up at the front of the room when Randy accidentally elbowed her slightly in the side.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-" he began, but stopped when he realized she giggled. It was the cutest giggle ever, and for some odd reason, it made his heart burst with happiness.

She smiled, "It's okay, it tickled." she laughed.

He smiled back and turned to the guys once more. "Whoa! She has the cutest giggle ever!" he said amused.

"Yeah," AJ laughed, "she's like, the most ticklish person ever. We poke and tickle her all the time. It's torture for her, but we love it!"

They all laughed.

"I think I wanna start sitting over here from now on." Randy said profoundly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_1st period is over. (3rd begins. They're on a block schedule, classes 1,3,5,7 one day, and 2,4,6,8 the next, so you don't get confused, ahah. )_

Stacy grabbed her stuff and scurried out of the classroom to her Social Studies class quickly.

"Why'd she leave so fast?" Randy asked looking puzzled and slightly disappointed.

"Her boyfriend is in her next class. He gets mad if she isn't there to see him before class begins. He's a real douche bag to her." Chris Sabin replied looking less than happy. "He doesn't deserve her."

Randy glanced at the direction Stacy took off in, thinking deeply about what Sabin told him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Stacy's 3rd period_

She came up to room 811, and waited outside the door for Chris Masters, her boyfriend. Chris came up to her.

"Hey babe," he smiled. He kissed her.

"Hi," came her soft reply.

He glared at her for a bit. "So, I decided, I'm coming over today.

She quickly looked up, shock and fear in her eyes. "But you cant. My parents aren't home and I really cant-"

He cut her off, "I said, 'I'm coming over today. End of story. He grabbled her by the arm aggressively.

Stacy whimpered, "Okay, fine." she said yanking her arm away, not wanting to cause a scene.

They walked into the class room and sat in their seats as the bell for 3rd period to begin sounded throughout the school.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_5th period, Algebra II_

Stacy was the first one out of the Social Studies room and heading to Algebra II. She was happy to get away from Chris, even if for a while.

She smiled suddenly, realizing that she had Randy & Ted Dibiase in her class. Ted was another great friend of Stacy's, he was always supportive of her.

She went into the room, and took her seat. Randy and Chris entered the room laughing. Chris took his usual seat next to Stacy and said hi.

Randy, instead of sitting on the other side of the room like normal, sat on the other side of Stacy and gave her a charming smile. "Hey."

"Hi," she giggled. That whole class period and lunch, they were attached at the hip. They had so much in common, they listened to the same music and sucked at the same school subjects. They had a lot to talk about. They laughed abundantly that day.

Stacy already started to feel slight feelings for him. Not just the fact that he was a total hottie made her attracted to him, but they had a lot in common. And he kept her laughing, which was the key to Stacy's heart.

"So I'll see ya tomorrow?" he asked her sounding hopeful.

"Yeah," She laughed.

"Okay, bye then." He picked her up and gave her a more than big enough hug. He sat her down and then walked off to his 7th period, the last class for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_After School_

Entering her bus in slot 15, Stacy sat down. She pulled her hair out of the neat pony tail she wore it in and sighed. It was a long day. A great one, needless to say. She still found herself thinking about Randy. Her mind buzzing with the thought of him.

Her good mood suddenly diminished when Chris popped into her head. She forgot that he had invited himself over. She sighed sadly now, hating that she was going to be alone with him, once more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_At Stacy's Home_

She unlocked the door and stepped in, feeling the coolness of the AC on her hot skin. It had been unreasonably hot that day in Baltimore.

She went upstairs and decided to change into something more comfortable. She bounced back downstairs and perched herself on the couch, remote in hand, to find something interesting on TV.

Just then, the door opened. She whirled around to see Chris. He stalked towards her and kissed her roughly. She didn't respond, but instead just sat there, extremely tense and stiff.

He grabbled her by the back of her neck and pulled away. He looked at her. If looks could kill….

"Go upstairs," he said firmly.

"I really don't wanna do thi-" Her words were cut short by a hard smack across her face.

"Don't make me tell you again. I wasn't asking." He threatened, death practically in his eyes. She stayed still.

He grabbled her arms and pulled and forced her upstairs into her room. Tears were now falling from her brown eyes. She knew what was coming, and she was scared. He shaved her on to the bed and headed for the door.

Silent sobs emitted from the room as the door shut, and the lock clicked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Okay, so what do you guys think? I will definitely continue it. But I want feedback. I know the ending of this chapter was a little dark. But these are the hard times for Stacy. Her friends know he's abusive, but they don't know to what extent he's taking it to. So, will they find out? Will she tell anyone? Find out in the second chapter. I'll update ASAP (:


End file.
